videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Bill Rizer
Bill Rizer (ビル・ライザー Bill Riser) is the main protagonist of the Contra series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Bill's playstyle strongly involves his weapons like his rifle which can be aimed in Tilts. He can even upgrade them by using in one of Down Special's custom moves too. He is a middle-weight character with average power and damage. His weapon use can be used to fight opponents in distance. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Rifle: Bill shoots 3 normal bullets from his rifle. * Side Tilt: Same as his Neutral Combo except that Bill is moving forward. * Up Tilt: Bill shoots upwards with his rifle. * Down Tilt: Bill crouches flat on the ground with his body and shoots forward with his rifle. * Dash Attack: Bill performs a shoulder charge while running, bashing opponents in his way. * Side Smash - Machine Gun: Bill pulls out a machine gun and fires few bullets forward in succession. * Up Smash: Bill fires a charged ball of flame upwards from his flamethrower. * Down Smash: Bill throws a gun pod into the air above his head, which fires shots diagonally down while spinning, covering both of Bill's sides. * Neutral Aerial: Bill somersaults in the air as he sprays bullets around him by using his rifle. * Forward Aerial: Bill fires his machine gun forward mid-air. * Back Aerial: Same as his Forward Aerial, except that Bill fires backwards instead. * Up Aerial: Bill uses his machine gun by firing upwards to attack opponents above him. * Down Aerial: Bill kicks downwards twice. This does 2 hits once the first kick connects. * Grab: Bill fires a grappling hook from his gun to grab the opponent far away. Can be used for a tether recovery. * Pummel: Bill hits the opponent with the butt of his rifle. * Forward Throw: Bill throws the opponent forward and then fires a stream of shots diagonally towards them afterwards. * Back Throw: Same as his Forward Throw, except that Bill throws the opponent backwards before firing at them. * Up Throw: Bill throws the opponent upwards and then throws a grenade towards them, launching them higher away. * Down Throw: Bill slams the opponent into the ground, then rolls back and throws a grenade at them. * Neutral Special - Homing Missile: Bill fires a single missile that homes in on the closest opponent at medium range. You can hold down the button to aim where you want to shoot the missile, especially while you're in the air. The missiles are also able to make projectiles fall upon getting hit with a missile. If it hits a flame projectile, the explosion is twice the size. ** Custom 1 - Crusher Missile: Bill fires a small blue missile forward which deals moderate damage but can't home in on the opponent. ** Custom 2 - Flame Gun: Bill fires a stream of flames from his flamethrower as long as the button is held. Works similar to Bowser's and Charizard's Neutral Specials. * Side Special - Laser Gun: Bill fires a laser that does multiple hits upon direct contact. Tapping the button again upon firing makes a laser stop at close range. ** Custom 1 - Ripple Laser: Bill fires a circular blue laser forward that grows in size as it moves. A projectile is weak, but hard to avoid. ** Custom 2 - Dash: Bill does a quick dash, covering a moderate distance and allows him to reset his spacing between him and opponents. Same as Fox's Side Special. * Up Special - Spread Gun: Bill somersaults upward into the air while he shoots in 5 different directions diagonally downwards as he spins mid-air. ** Custom 1 - Grappling Hook: Bill fires a grappling hook from his gun upwards to recover back to the stage or grab aerial opponents to reel them to him for attacks. ** Custom 2 - Copter Lift: Bill grabs onto a rope and goes up with a helicopter. You can move the copter around with the control stick while moving Bill with the d-pad. While he's on the rope, you can press the "B" button to deploy grenades that are like Snake's. If anyone hits the helicopter blades above, they'll obviously take damage. Press "A" to get off a helicopter. * Down Special - Barrier: Bill deploys a barrier around him which absorbs projectiles for a short period of time. There's a cooldown time afterwards before he can use it again. ** Custom 1 - Rapid Gun: Bill upgrades his weapons that it's projectiles travel faster than before for a short period of time. ** Custom 2 - Upgrade: Bill's gun can now fire a second stream of bullets, lasers are faster & thicker and don't disappear when you press the button. His homing gun allows Bill to fire an another missile by pressing the button after shooting a first missile. If Bill got KO'd, he will lost upgrades. * Final Smash - Red Eagle: Bill says "I've got something for you." as he grapples off the stage, dropping a eagle-like smart bomb on his way out, which emits a large and powerful mushroom cloud explosion upon landing which damages opponents who are caught in it's blast radius. Bill then drops back to the stage afterwards. Taunts * Up: Bill spins his gun around before gripping it again. * Side: Bill raises one fist and faces the opponent as he says "Come get some!" * Down: Bill widens his stance, holding his gun like a rifle before returning back to his regular stance. Idle Poses * Bill cocks his gun in place. * Bill looks around when focused, checking for his surroundings. Cheer * Bill Rizer! Contra! Bill Rizer! Contra! Bill Rizer! Contra! On-Screen Appearance * A helicopter flies in and Bill slides down a rope to the stage. Victory Poses * Bill shouts out in victory and raises his gun as he says "Contra!" * Bill holds his gun over his shoulder and wipes some sweat from his forehead. * Bill somersaults into the screen and then lands in a crouched position, he then performs a pose as he shouts "Locked and loaded!" 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jpcv559WG6g (Stage Clear - Contra Evolution) Losing Pose * Bill is seen clapping to the winner with dual machine guns on his back. Trophy Description Bill Rizer has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Bill Rizer ''Bill Rizer is a part of special guerilla task force named "Contra", created to defeat any alien invasions. With his buddy Lance Bean, they have stopped multiple alien invasions a few times. In Smash Bros, he has many weapons on his arsenal. Just try to input a Konami code in the battle for a special easter egg! * Contra (NES, 1987) * Contra ReBirth (NDS, 2009) Bill Rizer (Alt.) In progress... * Super Contra (ARC, 1988) * Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES, 1992) Costumes * Red headband, blue pants * Blue headband, red pants (Lance) * Black headband, purple pants (Sally) * White headband, brown pants (Ricci) * Black headband/pants (Lucia) * Yellow headband, grey pants (Sheena) * Brown headband, blue pants (Ray) * Grey headband, black pants (His clone in Neo Contra) Trivia * Performing a Konami code during a stock battle, Bill has 30 stocks to reference the original game's infamous code, but he becomes more weaker though. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Contra